<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Mistletoe and Wine by Sanctitatem</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28172214">Mistletoe and Wine</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sanctitatem/pseuds/Sanctitatem'>Sanctitatem</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Berena Christmas [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Berena - Fandom, Holby City</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Berena Secret Santa 2020, Berena Secret Santa 2020 (Holby City), Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Mulled wine, Music, Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 19:47:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,531</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28172214</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sanctitatem/pseuds/Sanctitatem</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Christmas Eve brings Serena some of her favourite things: Mulled Wine, a visit from Jason, a surprise present, and an evening with Bernie.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Serena Campbell/Bernie Wolfe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Berena Christmas [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2051703</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Berena Secret Santa 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Mistletoe and Wine</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/fortytworedvines/gifts">fortytworedvines</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Secret Santa present for fortytworedvines who asked for Serena with Mulled Wine (I also tried to put the second prompt of snowstorms in but it's just snowfall rather than storms). <br/>I hope you enjoy - Happy Christmas!!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>“Twas the night before Christmas, when all through the house</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Not a creature was stirring, not even a mouse.”</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Rich, dulcet, tones, floated through to where Serena stood and made her smile. The past month had been hard work for them both and the sound of Bernie’s voice, as she read to little Gwen, was fast restoring Serena’s Christmas spirit. A gentle <a href="https://open.spotify.com/track/417N0PRZXRI5AW8jMoKEOl?si=5onlGLOlQIeoAquddeKaug">choral version of Gaudete</a> was playing from a radio in the far corner of the kitchen. Just loud enough to add to the atmosphere, but soft enough so Serena could still listen in on Bernie.</p>
<p>The strong scent of spices and wine filled the kitchen and filled Serena with warmth and joy. There was nothing quite like mulled wine at Christmas. A tradition for Serena, and it was quickly becoming a favoured one for Bernie too. Something the two of them could share, in the quiet dark of a winter’s night, as they watched the stars and waited for midnight to herald the start of Christmas Day.</p>
<p>It had been cold and crisp when the two women had left for work that morning. Their Christmas Eve shift would be their last until after Boxing Day. By some miracle, they’d both managed to get the two days off. Perhaps Father Christmas, or some other saint, was looking over them after all. All the two exhausted surgeons desired now was some family time, alone time, and rest.</p>
<p>They’d already managed to partly tick off the first one. Jason was working late at the hospital and needed someone to look after Guinevere for a few hours that evening. Serena had volunteered straight away. Having her great-niece around was never something she could, nor wanted, to say no to.</p>
<p>Despite her tiredness, Bernie had agreed and been just as enthusiastic. That was how she found herself with the toddler on her knee; balancing holding the child, and the book of Christmas stories, while silently cursing herself for leaving her reading glasses upstairs. Still, she managed. Bernie Wolfe was never one to give up on a challenge.</p>
<p>The child was, perhaps, a little too young to really grasp the story, or what Christmas meant, but that didn’t matter. The glittering lights in the tree, the presents piling up beneath it, the tinsel that hung, sparingly, from photo frames. It all served to capture the attention of the little one, who was thoroughly in awe of it all.</p>
<p>Christmases, these days, were different from past ones. More family, more laughter, more food. If you’d asked Bernie in years gone by, if she thought she’d ever end up hosting big family holidays, she would have laughed. The ones with her kids had been much quieter affairs. But here she was, with Serena, enjoying the best Christmases of her life.</p>
<p>“The wine will be ready soon,” Serena’s voice gave Bernie a small start as she spoke, only a pause after Bernie had read the last line of the story.</p>
<p>“Oh, good. Just finished here. Aren’t we Gwen?”</p>
<p>The little girl’s face lit up at the sound of her name and her hands reached up in an attempt to grab at Bernie’s face.</p>
<p>Leaning against the doorframe, Serena couldn’t help but watch the pair – love ballooning in her chest and shining from her eyes. They’d had their ups and downs but here they were, their own little family.</p>
<p>The two women’s eyes met across the room and Bernie smiled warmly in return before holding her hand out – beckoning Serena to them. Following the gesture, Serena made her way over to kneel in front of Bernie and Gwen. One hand taking Bernie’s, the book now on the coffee table, her other stroked through the delicate curls on the child’s head.</p>
<p>“Jason shouldn’t be too much longer. His shift finished at 7. I’m sure this little one will be falling asleep by the time he gets here.” As if by magic the child gave out a big yawn, causing Bernie to chuckle.</p>
<p>“Probably on me, by the looks of it.”</p>
<p>“I think you’re her favourite pillow, you know. She always seems to fall asleep in your arms. Not that I could blame her.” Serena smirked. “I know at least one other that would agree with her.”</p>
<p>“Oh? I wonder who that could be,” a low chuckle rumbled in Bernie’s chest as Gwen settled back against her, her eyelids heavy. Bernie began to gently rock her, in her arms.</p>
<p>“It’s probably the last year she’ll be like this,” Serena spoke softly, trying not to disturb Gwen as sleep started to take her. “I doubt she’ll settle down so easily next year. We should make the most of it.”</p>
<p>“Maybe next year we’ll get all the kids to stay over. Make it a proper Christmas morning.”</p>
<p>Serena, sometimes, couldn’t believe how lucky she had been in finding Bernie. Nodding, she clasped Bernie’s hand a little tighter. She responded with a quiet reverence for the other woman.</p>
<p>“That would be nice.”</p>
<p>Reaching up, over Gwen’s head, Serena kissed Bernie’s lips softly. Briefly their eyes closed as the quiet of the moment washed over them and they were filled with a sense of peace. That peace was only broken when Gwen suddenly sneezed. The gaze that connected them broke as Serena giggled at the sound and looked back down at Gwen, looking the happiest she had in years.</p>
<p>It had taken a long time for Serena to truly find her peace. Her happiness. After the trials of the past few years, it had been hard. But, to Bernie’s delight, she’d got to the other side of her tunnel. The strong woman kneeling in front of Bernie continually surprised her. Yet, Bernie found that was one of the many pleasures of loving this woman. This intoxicating, enthralling, and sometimes infuriating, woman. Some might think that suburban life wasn’t exciting. But, to Bernie, it was an adventure all of its own.</p>
<p>“I should go check on the wine. Make sure it isn’t boiling.” Serena murmured, almost to herself – unwilling to pull herself away from her loves. She’d left the pan simmering on a low heat, enough to heat the wine and to ensure the spices were sufficiently suffused through the liquid.</p>
<p>“You’ll pour me a glass when it’s ready?” Bernie asked, running her thumb over Serena’s knuckles before finally letting her go. Head tilting to one side, her eyes squinted as she smiled, almost as if Serena were too bright to look at. That there was too much love to look directly upon her.</p>
<p>With only a small click in her knees, Serena got back up, intent on heading back to the kitchen. “Large ones for the both of us, I think,” she replied.</p>
<p>Balancing Gwen on her hip, Bernie followed suit and stood up. The toddler was now completely asleep against her great-aunt. Her head tucked in against Bernie’s neck, her body shielded by Bernie’s arms.</p>
<p>Just as the clock hit 7:30pm, the doorbell sounded. Serena turned back to the door, but Bernie waved her off.</p>
<p>“You go. I’ll get the door.”</p>
<p>With a wink, Serena turned away and headed towards the kitchen. From there, she was pleased to hear Jason as the front door opened and closed. Jason’s voice was soon followed by Bernie’s trademark laugh and Serena shook her head, her own chuckle rumbling in her throat. One of the many aspects that Serena loved about Bernie was how she was with Jason. Although they could be quite the pair when they chose to gang up on her.</p>
<p>“Hello Auntie Serena,” the woman turned just in time to see Jason walk into the kitchen, and she placed two mulled wine mugs down on the countertop.</p>
<p>“Jason’s brought us a present,” Bernie added, as the young man hugged his aunt. “And it’s snowing. Maybe we’ll have a white Christmas after all.”</p>
<p>“You should know, Auntie Bernie, statistically that is very unlikely.” Jason corrected her, much to Serena’s amusement.</p>
<p>“Yes, but we can dream, Jason,” Serena said before asking: “so, what have you brought us?”</p>
<p>“Oh, it’s nothing big. Just something I picked up this morning. Mum used to buy them for our house so I thought you might like some.”</p>
<p>From a rather deep pocket of his coat, Jason produced a hand sized box that had a red bow on top. Handing it over, he grinned expectantly at Serena.</p>
<p>Side-eying her partner, Serena slid the lid of the box off to unveil a sprig of mistletoe. Taking it out, she held it aloft and grinned at Bernie.</p>
<p>“Mistletoe, how thoughtful Jason. I’m sure I’ll find somewhere to hang it.”</p>
<p>“Mum always thought it looked nice. She used to hang it near the front door, although I’m not sure why. We rarely expected anyone around.”</p>
<p>“Well, maybe she just liked the way it looked,” Bernie offered, Gwen still dozing in her arms.</p>
<p>“Yes, that’s what Greta thought too,” Jason mused. “I asked Fletch when I saw him at work, and he said that maybe she thought she might get lucky. I told him mistletoe isn’t for luck. Then he laughed.” He shrugged at that, not at all minding that he’d missed the joke.</p>
<p>“That reminds me,” Serena said as she popped the mistletoe back in the box. “I ought to have a word with Fletch the next time I see him.” Bernie chuckled and shook her head.</p>
<p>“But, did you know,” Jason continued. “That mistletoe is a hemi-parasitic plant? It grows on other plants and uses them for nutrients. They also decrease the reproductive ability of the host plant which I thought was quite funny given what humans use them for.” At that he grinned at Serena and then at Bernie.</p>
<p>Serena was fairly sure that was a hint at something, but she wasn’t about to ask what. That was likely to get them into a conversation she’d regret.</p>
<p>“How interesting,” Bernie managed to respond as Serena hadn’t realised that she’d got lost in her own thoughts and had yet to say anything.</p>
<p>“I thought you might like that,” Jason said, before turning to Bernie and Gwen. Smiling down at his daughter, he gently stroked her arm before continuing in a much quieter tone. “I should get her home. We do have a schedule to keep.”</p>
<p>Understanding completely, Bernie carefully handed over the child to Jason before heading off to find her coat and shoes.</p>
<p>“You do remember we will be over at 10 o’clock in the morning,” Jason checked with Serena.</p>
<p>“Yes, Jason. 10 o’clock sharp. We’ll be waiting.”</p>
<p>“Good, I just wanted to check that you and Auntie Bernie won’t oversleep with all that wine.”</p>
<p>Hand on her hip, Serena raised an eyebrow. “I think we’ll manage just fine, thank you Jason.”</p>
<p>Re-entering the kitchen, Bernie glanced at the pair before helping to get the child ready for her journey home.</p>
<p>“What did I miss?”</p>
<p>“Jason was just mentioning his concern that we might drink too much mulled wine and oversleep tomorrow.”</p>
<p>“Oh, I wouldn’t worry Jason. I’ll keep an eye on her,” Bernie smirked in Serena’s direction which made Jason laugh.</p>
<p>“I know you will, Auntie Bernie,” Jason said, thoroughly amused at both Bernie, and at Serena’s subsequent expression. “We should go,” he added as he did one last check of his daughter’s clothes before turning to leave the kitchen.</p>
<p>“Goodnight, Jason,” Serena called after him, as she let Bernie lead her nephew and great-niece from their house.</p>
<p>Putting the box with the mistletoe on the kitchen table, she finally turned her attention to ladling the mulled wine into their mugs. Just in time to start their Christmas Eve ritual.</p>
<p>“Thankfully,” Serena called out as she heard Bernie’s footsteps returning to the kitchen. “he’s blissfully unaware of how little persuasion we need on the matter of kissing.”</p>
<p>“Did you think he was up to something, with the mistletoe?” Bernie asked as she touched the present box, holding the object in question.</p>
<p>“Probably playing cupid again, judging by that grin. Goodness knows why.”</p>
<p>“Maybe I’ll ask him tomorrow.”</p>
<p>“Just be careful. You might end up in a conversation you don’t want to have.”</p>
<p>Handing over one of the mugs, Serena turned the oven off and sighed as she breathed deeply from her own mug.</p>
<p>“Thank God, for wine.”</p>
<p>“Praise be Dionysus.” Bernie grinned.</p>
<p>“Indeed.”</p>
<p>The chuckle from Serena was rich and deep, and made a chill run-down Bernie’s spine. Stepping closer the pair clinked glasses before taking their first sip. The infusion of citrus and spice was a feast for the senses. Serena’s eyes closed happily as she savoured the flavour. It didn’t quite top her favoured Shiraz, but it came close. Winter wasn’t complete without Mulled Wine to keep her warm as the nights drew ever longer and the air ever colder.</p>
<p>Bernie was simply happy to watch Serena enjoy her drink. It was a quiet intimacy that Serena was so open with, so giving. Bernie soaked it all up. Every time her lips curled into a smile, every glint in her eye. They were small treasures of memories that Bernie collected and stored. Kept for those days, darker days, where the comfort of Serena acted as a blanket, keeping her warm from the cold of hard shifts and moments of sorrow.</p>
<p>Backs of fingers and hands glanced each other as the pair drank in silence for a while. The radio had turned to playing an <a href="https://open.spotify.com/track/5FCJXbQPOgC68fpHnBgHWx?si=6DdH2tNiQKGJp-XuVXX1aw">instrumental version of Carol of the Bells</a>. The soft music filled the kitchen and Serena found herself starting to sway. Their fingers entangled and Bernie found herself being pulled along. Slowly they circled each other, letting the music seep into their hearts. As the piece played, they found themselves pulled closer and closer together. Their movements came to a stop just as the last few bars of music were playing. Chests bursting with a peace and love that couldn’t be expressed with words, Serena was grateful they were alone to enjoy it without interruption. Their noses brushed just before Bernie tilted her head to capture Serena’s lips in a kiss.</p>
<p>Serena tasted of blackcurrant, orange, and cinnamon; her lips warmed by the liquid. Bernie revelled in Serena’s softness. Tongue teasing, seeking permission for more, Bernie was rewarded with a groan full of longing as the kiss deepened.</p>
<p>Once the moment had passed, they stood with their foreheads pressed together. Noses nuzzling, the pair couldn’t help the beaming grins that adorned their faces.</p>
<p>“I told you we didn’t need the mistletoe,” Serena spoke, an edge of huskiness to her voice.</p>
<p>“I wasn’t arguing.”</p>
<p>Bernie chuckled before pulling back to finish the last of her first mug of wine.</p>
<p>“I take it you approve? I tried a new spice blend this year.”</p>
<p>“Mmm. Hits just the right spot.”</p>
<p>Finally breaking the trance they’d found themselves in, Serena moved back to the stove to refill their mugs. Pulled by movement through the kitchen window, Bernie went to peer through the glass before opening the back door and beckoning Serena over.</p>
<p>“Come, look. It’s getting heavier and it’s starting to settle.”</p>
<p>“I do hope it won’t cause a bother in the morning. I don’t want the kids driving if it’s too dangerous,” Serena spoke as she moved to stand by Bernie’s side in the open doorway. Arms wrapping around herself, she eyed the falling snow in part wonder and part disdain. Perhaps they would have been better to have had a full house this evening, after all.</p>
<p>“Oh, I forgot to say: Charlotte says she’s coming over early to help us out in the kitchen. She’s quite the cook, apparently. Better her than Cam, anyway.”</p>
<p>Serena chuckled and smiled as she glanced sideways at Bernie.</p>
<p>“When we are getting close to having ten people to feed, I’ll take all the help we can get. Exactly when was it that we agreed to host, again?”</p>
<p>“Not sure. I think it was some time between talk about our kitchen being bigger and Cam trying to convince us it would be more convenient, for us, if they all came over here.”</p>
<p>“Sounds like trickery to me.”</p>
<p>“Who are you kidding? You love having them all round. Anyway, we’ve all that food now.”</p>
<p>A sly smirk softened into an adoring smile as Bernie wrapped one arm around Serena. Staring up at the waves of falling snowflakes, Bernie seemed thoughtful for a few moments before her voice disrupted the quiet.</p>
<p>“You know, all we’d need are some chestnuts and an open fire, and we’d be in a Christmas song.”</p>
<p>“If I stand here for much longer then Jack Frost will certainly be nipping at something.”</p>
<p>The guffaw that left Bernie was loud enough to disturb a bird in the nearest tree. Nudging the woman with her hip, Serena shook her head.</p>
<p>“It wasn’t <strong><em>that </em></strong>funny. If you’re not careful, you’ll disturb the neighbours.”</p>
<p>Still, Bernie laughed, and it was that gleeful, free laughter that pulled Serena into her own fit of giggles. The dark of the night responded with its own laughter, in the form of wind whistling through bare tree branches and the far-off howl of a dog, baying to the moon.</p>
<p>Stepping back inside, the laughter died down to a quiet chuckle as Serena shut and locked the door behind them. Cold hands buried themselves in the fabric of Serena’s jumper as she found herself enveloped in Bernie’s arms. Letting herself be held, she shivered at the feeling of Bernie’s cold nose drawing a line down her neck. The icy feeling was soon replaced by hot kisses, causing Serena to smile as she kept watch on the snow through the window.</p>
<p>“Seems like someone needs warming up,” Serena said with a happy sigh as she found Bernie’s hands and held them within her own.</p>
<p>“Mmm, with my personal hot water bottle.” Serena had always run hotter than Bernie, they’d found that out quite quickly.</p>
<p>“I’ll take that as a compliment, I think.”</p>
<p>“You should. I meant it as one.”</p>
<p>“More wine then and we’ll head upstairs.”</p>
<p>Still, Bernie didn’t let Serena go. There was something too good about this moment. Too special. Bernie wanted to freeze the moment and save it to her memory, to join the others too precious to lose. Breathing deeply, she inhaled the scent that was uniquely Serena and groaned softly.</p>
<p>“You know, we’ll actually have to move if we are to make it upstairs.” Not that Serena was in any hurry. She’d give up almost anything to have Bernie with her. To have Bernie holding her. The alternatives were unthinkable and suddenly Serena was immensely happy that they were alone that night. For it to be just them, with no interruptions, no demands. It made room for them to focus on each other and on the quiet peace, that was blossoming in place of the hectic rush that usually consumed their lives.</p>
<p>With a small, but audible, huff, Bernie eventually let go of Serena. Not before giving Serena a pat on her behind, for which the blonde got one in return as soon as she turned around to fetch her empty mug. Wiggling her hips in response, Bernie grinned down into the pan of mulled wine as she helped herself.</p>
<p>“You grab the wine. I’ll grab some nibbles.”</p>
<p>They’d eaten not long after they’d got in from work, but Serena was feeling peckish. Something light, to go with the wine, would be perfect.</p>
<p>“Yes, ma’am.”</p>
<p>Once satisfied that they had everything they needed, the pair made their way upstairs to their bedroom. There, the small, two-seater sofa that normally sat at the end of their bed, was moved to face the window. Setting the food and wine on a small table, Serena grabbed a couple of blankets from the end of the bed. Pyjamas were next, the women wanted to get comfortable before they settled into their spots for the evening.</p>
<p>Wrapping the blankets around themselves, they created a cosy cocoon that would soon warm them up. Safely ensconced on the sofa, with the mugs of wine in their hands, Bernie snuggled into Serena. Sliding down a little, her head rested on the brunette’s shoulder as the pair continued to watch the snow fall and whirl around outside.</p>
<p>The wind occasionally rattled the windows in their frames, and, with the occasional clunk of the pipes, it created a comforting melody to their thoughts.</p>
<p>Their free hands clasped each other, fingers entwining. One thumb ran over another as Serena’s lips found the top of Bernie’s head. One soft yawn was followed by another. They might not make it to midnight, this Christmas, but it didn’t matter. The evening had been perfect, regardless.</p>
<p>“This is nice.”</p>
<p>“Mmm, just what the doctor ordered,” Serena chuckled.</p>
<p>“Hopefully, the doctor can order this every year.”</p>
<p>“I’ll certainly try. Might have to bribe the board though.”</p>
<p>“Now that I’d like to see,” Bernie chuckled against Serena’s shoulder.</p>
<p>That night, all was well in their world. They had each other. They had their love. Sleep would pull them in and soon they’d have a house full of family to enjoy. Christmas really was a wonderful time of year.</p>
<p>“Happy Christmas, Bernie.”</p>
<p>“Happy Christmas, Serena.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I had a couple of pieces of music in mind throughout writing this fic. I've linked them at the appropriate points. I hope if you listen to them that you enjoy them.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>